Słowik Severusa
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harry po spędzeniu ośmiu lat w Domu Pieśni otrzymuje list z Hogwartu. Jednak minie kilka lat, zanim naprawdę zaśpiewa ujawniając swoje niezwykłe w czarodziejskim świecie talenty, a także tajemnice. Co z tym wszystkim będzie miał wspólnego Severus Snape?
1. Prolog - Pierwsze Wrażenie

_**Słowik**_

**Autor:** Zilidya D. Ragon

**Beta:**

**Pary:** SS/HP

**Crossover:** _Harry Potter_(J.K. Rowling)/_Mistrz Pieśni_(C.O. Scott)

**Ostrzeżenia:** non-canon i chyba to powinno wystarczyć.

**Prolog.**

**Pierwsze wrażenie.**

Harry obserwował wszystko ciekawie. Hogwart był tak odmienny od jego dotychczasowego domu. Dziwił się na każdym kroku, tak jak i reszta pierwszorocznych. Przez całą drogę pociągiem nie odzywał się do nikogo, choć jakiś rudy chłopak próbował go zagadnąć. Harry wsłuchiwał się w jego głos, ale ostatecznie podjął decyzję, że nic nie powie.

Nie zareagował także na przyjście kilku innych osób. Dziewczyny o przemądrzałym zachowaniu, chłopaka szukającego żaby, czy blondyna o arystokratycznych rysach. Ten ostatni prawie wywołał u niego reakcję. Ale tylko prawie. Zdołał skryć się za Kontrolą.

Dano mu spokój, gdy ukrył się w swoim kapturze, udając, że śpi.

Teraz stał u wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, cierpliwie słuchając słów McGonagall, jak przedstawiła się starsza kobieta. Harry zmarszczył czoło, zapanowując nad sobą. Odetchnął głęboko. Kontrola przede wszystkim. Był przecież w tym dobry. Nikt nie potrafił dotąd jej złamać. Pieśni tej kobiety jednak powodowały coś dziwnie znajomego w jego wnętrzu.

Bo Harry słyszał pieśni.

Uspokoił się szybko, gdy zrozumiał, że otaczają go ze wszystkich stron. Ta sama tonacja, odkąd przekroczył dziwną bramkę na King's Cross. Teraz rozumiał, że to pieśń magii, która w tym miejscu była wszędzie i we wszystkich.

Ruszył za innymi, wkraczając do Wielkiej Sali. Gdyby ktoś przyjrzał mu się uważniej, mógłby dostrzec ciekawe zachowanie. Harry gładził powietrze dłonią, cichutko, wręcz niesłyszalnie nucąc.

Zamilkł, gdy bardzo stary kapelusz podjął swoją własną pieśń. Słyszał jego nierówności, zgrzyty, ale pieśń koiła i dawała nadzieję. Ostrzegała także przed niebezpieczeństwami. Tylko Kontrola utrzymała jego samego w ciszy. Chciał odpowiedzieć, zapytać. Miał tyle pytań, ale wiedział, że to nie jest miejsce, ani czas na taką pieśń.

I nagle wyczytano jego nazwisko. Był tak zaabsorbowany otoczeniem, że nie zwrócił uwagi, iż McGonagall w ogóle zaczęła ich wywoływać.

― Harry Potter!

Nagła burza dźwięków tak sprzecznych, a jednocześnie jednolitych uderzyła w niego falą. Drgnął i przełknął, korzystając znów z Kontroli.

Usiadł na niewysokim taborecie i na jego głowę opadła Tiara Przydziału. Cierpliwie słuchał, czekając na jej werdykt.

_Jesteś niezwykłym dzieckiem, Harry Potterze. Czuję w tobie, że będziesz zaskakiwał na każdym kroku. Jest w tobie także wielka tajemnica. A tę potrafią zachować tylko potomkowie Salazara Slytherina._

Nie odezwał się w żaden sposób, nawet w myślach, które opanowała Tiara. Kontrola pomagała, przez nią nic nie mogło się przebić, jeśli on sam tego nie chciał.

― SLYTHERIN!

Nagły okrzyk spowodował, że zmarszczył czoło. Tiara miała głos zepsutego wozu.

Stół Slytherina był tuż naprzeciwko. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w ciszy. Harry nawet w niej mógł usłyszeć wibrujący ton ciekawości i niepewności. Rozejrzał się po innych stołach, wsłuchując się, ale i tam było podobnie.

Odpowiedział więc wszystkim. Odpowiedział pieśnią, która nie przełamywała niczyjej Kontroli. Nie taki był jego cel. Chciał zostać zrozumiany. Nie była to pieśń miłości, którą dawno temu zaśpiewała mu Rruk, ale przyjaźni. Jej smugi rozeszły się po całej sali. Wiedział, że dla nich to będą tylko słowa, ponieważ tak potrafił na nich wpłynąć. Tu nie było nikogo, kto zrozumiałby te niuanse tonów, które odpowiednio modulował, aby być zrozumianym. Wiedział, że potrafi nad nimi zapanować pełną pieśnią, ale nie potrzebował tego teraz.

― Witajcie. Wiem, że wśród was uchodzę za kogoś niezwykłego. Nie jestem nim. Jestem Harry Potter, jedenastolatek, który właśnie otrzymał swój nowy Dom.

Gdy po niecałej minucie skończył, Slytherin stał, klaskając i zapraszając go do siebie. Inne stoły szeptały głośno i dopiero czarodziej w barwnej szacie uspokoił wszystkich.

― Harry Potter w naszym Domu. Jutro „Prorok Codzienny" zanotuje naprawdę wysokie zyski. I jeszcze taka przemowa.

Blondyn, którego wcześniej spotkał w pociągu, wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Harry zajął je i słuchał dalej. Ten stół miał własną pieśń. Mroczną, ale bardzo stabilną i pełną emocji. Słuchał, jak dyrektor przedstawia im nauczycieli, chwilę zatrzymując się na postaci koło dziwacznego człowieka w turbanie na głowie. Severus Snape, Quirrell, McGonagall, Flitwick i tak dalej.

― Gdzie cię ukrywali przez ostatnie osiem lat, Potter?

Harry spojrzał na blondyna i uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

― Zostałem adoptowany przez Dom Pieśni, gdy miałem trzy lata. Do tego czasu przebywałem u wujostwa.

― Dom Pieśni? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem.

― Bo nie masz odpowiednich predyspozycji. Twój głos trzaska jak kociołek, turlający się po kamiennej podłodze, więc racz zamilknąć, bo ranisz moje uszy.

Widział na twarzy blondyna jak pęka jego Kontrola i ten zrywa się na równe nogi.

― Potter!

Cała Wielka Sala ucichła, czekając.

A Harry tylko patrzył na niego, nic nie robiąc.

― Panie Malfoy, czy są jakieś problemy z naszym nowym domownikiem?

Harry drgnął, unosząc wzrok. Mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, która przypominała mu strój dostojników, stał nad nim. To, co powodowało po raz pierwszy utratę jego Kontroli, był głos tego mężczyzny.

― Nie, profesorze.

― W takim razie proszę nie przeszkadzać współdomownikom takim nieprzystającym Ślizgonom zachowaniem. Za trzydzieści minut chcę widzieć wszystkich pierwszorocznych w pokoju wspólnym.

Potem spojrzał na obserwującego do chłopca. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy nie wyrażały strachu, co natychmiast wywołało grymas na twarzy profesora. Odwrócił się do nich plecami i odszedł z powrotem do stołu nauczycielskiego.

Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Ten głos, ton i barwa, urzekły do tak intensywnie, że natychmiast chciał odpowiedzieć. Jedynie wieloletnia nauka Kontroli trzymała go w ryzach. To nie był na to czas.

Musi poczekać. Jeszcze kilka lat nauki zapanowania nad wszystkimi tonami, niuansami barw i emocjami. Jego głos nadal był daleki od ideału, którym Esste chciała, aby się stał. Ale za to już wiedział, czyim będzie Słowikiem.

Znalazł go.

Będzie Słowikiem Severusa Snape'a.


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy - Pęknięcie

**Słowik Severusa**

**Beta: anga971**

**Rozdział Pierwszy**

**Pęknięcie**

― Pamiętaj, Harry, co ci mówiłam.

Esste delikatnie dotknęła policzka nastolatka, wręcz już młodego mężczyzny. Początki zarostu zaczęły pojawiać się na nim już jakiś czas temu.

― Wiem, Mistrzyni. Powtarzasz mi to co roku. Jednak wiem, że to teraz. Nadszedł czas. Czuję to każdą komórka ciała. Zostanę w tym roku Słowikiem.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno.

― Harry, mam nadzieje, że jednak się mylisz. Twoje pieśni o tym mężczyźnie przerażają mnie. Wydaje się być osobą całkiem przeciwną tobie i temu, co w nim słyszysz, wręcz pełen nienawiści. Odnajduję jednak w nich także twoją tęsknotę. Wytrzymałeś bardzo dużo przeciwności, przez te wszystkie lata, nie ujawniając się ani razu, pomimo tych wszystkich niebezpieczeństw. Wolałabym, byś nigdy więcej nie pojechał do tej szkoły, ale też wiem, że jej potrzebujesz. Nikt z nas już od wielu lat nie zna pieśni magii.

― Voldemort się odrodził, nawet mimo tego, że nie udało mu się wtedy odebrać mi krwi. Znalazł sobie po prostu inną ofiarę. Muszę wrócić i uczyć się dalej, a także porozmawiać z Severusem.

― Z profesorem Snapem, Harry. Nie zapominaj się.

Zaśpiewała mu pieśń pełną niepokoju, obaw i zapewnień przyjaźni, gdy już nie potrafiła wyrazić swoich lęków słowami. Harry słuchał ją cierpliwie. Nie sprostała przebić się przez jego Kontrolę. Odpowiedział melodią, która uspokoiła jej nerwy. Śpiewomowa była opanowana przez niego w wieku dwunastu lat. Był w stanie także w każdej pieśni ukryć swój przekaz. Ten mówił; Nie jestem dzieckiem. Wypuść mnie.

I Esste go puściła.

**OOO**

Severus Snape obserwował zarówno powracających, jak i nowych uczniów, jedzących w Wielkiej Sali. Nowy rok nie zapowiadał się ciekawie. Czarny Pan rósł w siłę po odzyskaniu ciała. Harry Potter uciekł mu dosłownie sprzed nosa, chwytając ponownie świstoklik, ten sam, który zaniósł go do stóp Voldemorta wraz z Cedrikiem Diggorym. Ten drugi nigdy nie wrócił.

Potter nie przejął się zbytnio tym, że oskarżono go o tchórzostwo za brak choćby próby ratowania kolegi w potrzebie. Severus zastanawiał się, jakich argumentów użył, aby podczas przesłuchania, przekonać aurorów do oczyszczenia go z wszelkich zarzutów i uznania za ofiarę pomówień. Ostatecznie stwierdzono, że sam, uzbrojony tylko w różdżkę, nie miał szans przeciwstawić się Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi.

Potter wzbudzał w nim ciekawość, nawet pomimo ciągłej nienawiści do jego ojca. Już od pierwszego roku były z nim problemy. Ciągle wplątywał się w jakieś podejrzane i niebezpieczne przygody, jakimś cudem wychodząc z nich może i rannym, ale żywym. Żaden ze Ślizgonów się z nim nie przyjaźnił, ale i nie okazywał wrogoś wyjątkiem Draco. Oni dwaj ciągle, bez przerwy, potrafili być na swojej prywatnej, małej wojence. Nie ingerował w nią, choć ciągle słyszał nad sobą głos Albusa, że powinien coś z tym zrobić. Uważał to za niepotrzebne. Skoro Potter ma ich uratować, to niech ćwiczy od najmłodszych lat, jak się bronić.

Teraz Potter siedział na samym początku stołu i patrzył na niego bezczelnie, nawet nie ukrywając. Co ten bachor sobie myślał? W żadnym stopniu nie przypominał już tego załamanego śmiercią ojca chrzestnego chłopaka, którego widział pod koniec piątego roku. Czyżby wtedy grał? Severus nie sądził, żeby tak szybko się z tego otrząsnął. Może nie brał pod uwagę jakiejś ukrytej zdolności tego chłopaka. W końcu nie bez powodu znalazł się w Domu Slytherina.

― Pan Potter zrobił się strasznie muzykalny. ― Usłyszał cichą rozmowę McGonagall i Dumbledore'a. ― Podobno przez całą podróż bez przerwy nucił. Nawet odpowiada śpiewem. To zapewne sprawa Domu Pieśni.

Severus zaczął się skrycie przysłuchiwać. Nie podsłuchiwał, broń Merlinie, ale musiał wiedzieć, co takiego przyciągnęło uwagę opiekunki Gryffindoru u jego podopiecznego.

― Tak. Na pewno, Minerwo. Tam bardzo przykładają się do muzyki. Wielu sławnych śpiewaków z obu światów stamtąd pochodzi.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał, jak zapoznawał się z historią Pottera. Z jednej strony nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Albus mógł pozwolić na coś takiego. Z drugiej natomiast, gdy dowiedział się, gdzie znajduje się Dom Pieśni, przyjął to za najlepsze wyjście dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Dom Pieśni, choć bardzo rzadko miewał wśród swoich podopiecznych czarodziei, znajdował się w nienanoszalnym, ukrytym hrabstwie, zapraszającym tylko wybranych. Nawet odwiedzający ich ludzie, szukający tak zwanych Słowików, musieli łaskawie czekać na zaproszenie. Nie ważne, jak byliby usytuowani w obu, mugolskim czy czarodziejskim, świecie.

Dursleyowie zrzekli się wszelkich praw do Pottera, gdy tylko usłyszeli, że dzieciak przeszedł testy i mogli się go pozbyć bez łamania prawa.

Poszukiwacz z Domu Pieśni, według kartoteki Pottera, zbadał u trzylatka rozpoznanie wysokich dźwięków, reakcję emocjonalną i powtarzanie melodii. Podobno najsilniej reagował właśnie na emocje, co zostało najwyżej zapunktowane.

Na tym zrozumienie Severusa się kończyło. Pojmował, że chłopiec wykazał w wieku trzech lat jakiś talent do muzyki i swoim ramieniem objął go tajemniczy Dom Pieśni, gdy jego własna rodzina się go wyrzekła.

Nagle w Wielkiej Sali dało się słyszeć ciche nucenie i świece, które zwykle unosiły się pod sufitem, zaczęły krążyć w jakimś własnym układzie.

Severus spojrzał na dyrektora, ale ten także okazał zaskoczenie. Zaraz potem, dosłownie kilkanaście sekund później, wszystko ustało, wracając do poprzedniego stanu.

― Chyba będę musiał zerknąć na zaklęcie. Takie zachwiania magii mogą być spowodowane jego osłabieniem ― powiedział jakby do siebie Albus.

― A to nucenie? ― zapytał Severus.

― Nucenie? ― zdziwił się starszy czarodziej. ― Nic nie słyszałem. Czyżbyś i ty, Severusie, stał się nagle muzykalny, jak twój podopieczny?

Snape prychnął i odwrócił się, wracając do swych wcześniejszych obserwacji Pottera. I tu go zaskoczono.

Chłopak zasłaniał dłonią usta, rozglądając się ukradkiem po współdomownikach. Wyglądało jednak na to, że poza dwójką z grona nauczycielskiego, nikt nie dostrzegł zamieszania pod magicznym niebem. Tylko dlaczego Pottera panikował? Czyżby to jego sprawka? I dlaczego tylko Severus słyszał jakieś nucenie? Coś podobnego zapamiętał podczas Ceremonii Przydziału sześć lat temu, gdy Potter bez pozwolenia przemówił do wszystkich. Jakby w jego słowach utkana była melodia, poruszająca coś w Severusie.

Zmarszczka na jego czole pogłębiła się. Nie lubił tajemnic. Musi poznać jej rozwiązanie.

**OOO**

Harry zamrugał, otrząsając się i odrywając oczy od Snape'a. Złamanie Kontroli w takiej chwili było czymś u niego niespotykanym. Jednocześnie Harry był coraz bardziej pewien swej decyzji. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po najbliższych siedzących, ale nikt nie usłyszał jego melodii.

_Kontrola przede wszystkim, Harry._

Mówienie tego sobie po raz kolejny tego dnia, nie pomagało. Kilkukrotnie przyłapał się na nuceniu. I znów to zrobił. Dodatkowo, tym razem ujął w melodii pieśń magii i świece podążyły za nią. Musiał szybko coś zdecydować, inaczej jego Kontrola w końcu runie, a nie chciał, aby stało się to przy wszystkich. Mogła przy Severusie, to mu nie przeszkadzało, ale wszyscy inni już tak. I bez tego uważany był za dziwadło.

Skoro wiedział, że jest jego Słowikiem, będzie śpiewał tylko na jego prośbę. Całe ostatnie wakacje nieustannie ćwiczył. Wielka Sala Domu Pieśni stwarzała mu idealne warunki swoją przestrzenią i załomami, dzięki czemu mógł wyłapywać niuanse brzmienia swego głosu, gdy wracał do niego echem podczas pierwszych lekcji. Potem Esste uczyła go śpiewania bez tego echa. Niestety pieśni magii musiał uczyć się sam i to było najtrudniejsze. W Domu Pieśni już od dawna nie było czarodziei, a tym bardziej takich ze zbliżoną do posiadanej przez niego siłą. Wiedział o swoim przeznaczeniu, bo nie ukrywano tego przed nim, poza ostatnią przepowiednią. Nadal, tylko dzięki Kontroli, potrafił patrzeć na Dumbledore'a bez poprzedniego wybuchu. I tak był z siebie dumny, że wolał wykrzyczeć swój gniew fizycznie, uszkadzając trochę sprzętów w jego gabinecie, niż przy użyciu pieśni. Był na tyle wtedy jeszcze trzeźwy, że wiedział, iż pozbawiłby całkowicie Kontroli tego czarodzieja. Czuł, że nawet pomimo otaczającej go potężnej pieśni magii, zrobiłby to bez problemów. Słyszał jego cierpienie i zwrócenie mu go zwielokrotnione tak mocno, jakby chciał, pewnie zraniłoby nawet ciało.

Uczta Powitalna dobiegła końca i mógł iść wraz z resztą do dormitorium. Nowi podążali już za prefektami, starsi pilnowali ich z tyłu, aby żaden nie zgubił się w drodze, czy przypadkiem nie napatoczył się na kawał innego Domu. Harry zwykle wcześniej słyszał niepokojące dźwięki otaczającej pułapki pieśni magii. Niestety zdarzały się i te zwyczajnie mugolskie, a wtedy żadna pieśń nie pomagała, poza uspokojeniem maluchów, które miały nieszczęście w takową wpaść.

Harry był wyczerpany. Z ogromną ochotą położyłby się do łóżka zaraz po przekroczeniu swojego dormitorium, nie bacząc na hałasujących współlokatorów. Wiedział jednak, że tak się jeszcze nie stanie i będzie musiał trzymać Kontrolę jeszcze mocniej. Snape przyjdzie do pierwszorocznych.

Przełknął głośno, znów zauważając, że nuci. Węże na obrazach odpowiadały mu swoją własną pieśnią, pytając; czym się denerwuje. Nie odważył się odpowiedzieć. Nawet Ślizgonów denerwowało, gdy używał wężomowy normalną mową, a co dopiero śpiewomową.

Życie w Hogwarcie było ciężkie. Nawet, jeśli dzięki pieśni magii, przypadkiem odkrył różne tajne przejścia, nawet mimo pelerynie niewidce swego ojca i innym różnorakim czynnikom, było ciężko. Był Złotym Chłopcem Dumbledore'a, choć Ślizgoni zwykli go nazywać Srebrem Slytherinu. Ciążyło na nim zadanie, które bez wahania oddałby pierwszemu chętnemu.

Opadł na fotel w salonie Węży i cierpliwie czekał na Snape'a. Od dwóch lat także starsze roczniki musiały uczestniczyć w powitaniu nowych domowników. Czasy były niebezpieczne. Nawet wśród nich byli śmierciożercy, tak młodzi, że wzbudzali w Harrym już nawet nie złość, a smutek. Całe szczęście, wśród pierwszorocznych nie było jeszcze ofiar Toma. Nie słyszał od nich tej zgrzytliwej, pełnej dysharmonii tonacji, która otaczała wszystkich z mrocznym znakiem na przedramieniu. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego na rozpoczęcie nowego roku.

Musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Każdy czekał, aż tylko popełni najmniejszy błąd. Świstokliki były notorycznym zjawiskiem wśród jego rzeczy. W większości nieudolnie wykonane przez uczniów, ale zdarzały się coraz częściej potężniejsze, doskonalsze. Ku rozczarowaniu ich _ofiarodawców_, im silniejsze były, tym lepiej je słyszał. Zawsze w ich pobliżu uśmiechał się, gdy docierało do niego ponaglające; zabiorę cię, zabiorę. Tylko tamten świstoklik był inny. Gdyby Cedrik nie był tak uparty i chciał z niego skorzystać, bo tak nakazywał regulamin. A potem nie miał szansy nic zrobić. Po prostu go zabili, a Harry wykorzystał te kilka sekund, aby wrócić.

― A ty, Potter, jak zwykle bujasz w obłokach.

Dysonans w głosie Malfoya zawsze go denerwował; tylko Kontrola dawała mu w takich momentach ukojenie. Krył się w niej i zamykał jak w pustym pokoju bez okien. Choć w jego wypadku bardziej pasowało określenie nurkowania w jeziorze. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na wspomnienie Esste i jej tłumaczeń praw Kontroli.

Oczywiście Malfoy zupełnie inaczej zinterpretował jego uśmiech. Złapał go za przód szaty i podniósł do góry. Teraz stali twarzą w twarz w odległości kilku cali.

― Mnie się nie ignoruje.

Na Kontroli Harry'ego pojawiła się rysa. Zaczęła się przez nią przelewać, niczym woda z pękniętego dzbana. Ostatnie lata ciągłych utarczek z Malfoyem i jego gorylami. Ciągła uwaga skupiona na wszystkich i wszystkim, aby nie paść ofiarą podstępu, który rzuciłby go w ręce Voldemorta. Wszystko to nagle zaowocowało impresją, nad którą starał się zapanować.

Harry zaśpiewał.

Ostatnie, nad czym jeszcze panował, dzięki Kontroli, było skierowanie swej pieśni tylko na Malfoya, nie wszystkich zebranych i obserwujących ich Ślizgonów.

Pełna koncepcja pieśni przekraczała zdolność pojmowania nieszkolonego w Domu Pieśni Draco, ale nie ton głosu Harry'ego. A jego zabarwienie było wyraźne i jednoznaczne. Harry zawsze działał i rozumiał instynktownie. To jego największy dar - rozpoznawanie emocji, i to lepiej od osoby, która je odczuwała.

Przełamał Kontrolę Malfoya już w pierwszej minucie melodii, doprowadzając go do łez. Jego pieśń była tak potężna, że żadne słowa Draco nie mogły stawić jej wyzwania. Jego pieśń mówiła wyraźnie, co myśli o Ślizgonie i nie było to nic pozytywnego. A te negatywy uderzyły w Malfoya wzmocnioną siłą, bo Harry potrafił je skumulować, przemielić na własny użytek i oddać ich właścicielowi.

Draco Malfoy ciągle płakał u jego stóp, gdy Harry Potter już zamilkł.

― Potter, co ty wyprawiasz?!

W zamykającym się wejściu stał Severus Snape z uniesioną różdżką, skierowaną właśnie w niego.

**OOO**


	3. Rozdział Drugi - Patron

**Słowik Severusa **

**Rozdział Drugi**

**Patron**

Harry patrzył zamroczony na opiekuna Domu, który zbliżał się do niego niczym do dzikiego zwierza. Ostrożnie, nawet na ułamek sekundy, nie spuszczając go z oczu.

— Cofnij się, Potter.

Usłuchał bez sprzeciwów. Musiał odzyskać Kontrolę, a ta chwila zwłoki mu to umożliwiała.

— Panie Malfoy? — odezwał się Snape.

Płaczący chłopak nie zareagował, więc Severus pochylił się i uniósł jego twarz, trzymając za podbródek. Opiekun Domu nie widział żadnych efektów rzuconych zaklęć, a jednak, zwykle świetnie potrafiący nad sobą zapanować Malfoy, zwyczajnie ryczał na środku pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, w dziwnym stanie letargu.

— Co tu się stało? — skierował to pytanie do Pottera, a gdy ten nie wykazał najmniejszej ochoty współpracy, do pozostałych Ślizgonów. — Ktoś mi łaskawie odpowie?!

— On tylko zaśpiewał… — wyjąkał jeden z chłopców, który wyglądał na przerażonego jego podniesionym głosem.

— Zaśpiewał? Chciałeś powiedzieć inkantował? Rzucił na niego zaklęcie?

Dzieciak skulił się ze strachu i cofnął do tyłu, prawie przewracając się na stojących za nimkolegów.

— Nie. Nawet nie miał różdżki w ręce. Po prostu śpiewał mu, co o nim myśli.

— I dlatego teraz płacze jak dwuletni maluch? Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, młody człowieku!

— Proszę na niego nie krzyczeć, profesorze. Mówi prawdę — wtrącił spokojnie Harry, podchodząc do przerażonego dziecka, po czym zniżył się do jego poziomu.

Pogłaskał go po głowie, nucąc cienko o zaufaniu i spokoju. Piosenka nie miała słów, na tak małego chłopca, a także kilku innych pierwszorocznych, nie musiał używać śpiewomowy. Uspokoił ich, nucąc przez moment.

Dzieci wyraźnie się odprężyły i zaczęły szeptać między sobą, przestając zwracać uwagę na nadal nad nimi górującego Snape'a, który aktualnie patrzył badawczo na Pottera.

— Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać, profesorze Snape.

— Przynajmniej raz użyłeś mózgu, panie Potter. Tak, musimy.

Ciągle czuł na sobie efekt śpiewu Pottera i z ogromnym trudem starał się przezwyciężyć to uczucie. Jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał takiego spokoju i opanowania. Przypominało mu to działanie _Imperio_.

W tym roku nie kłopotał się długą przemową, chcąc jak najszybciej odesłać pierwszorocznych do dormitorium; usunięciem z widoku Malfoya, zajęli się jego dwaj goryle.

— Potter, za mną! — Wskazał mu wyjście i sam ruszył przodem.

Natychmiast też usłyszał nucenie za swoimi plecami. Trudno było w tym momencie nie zrozumieć, kto nucił w Wielkiej Sali. Ale dlaczego zareagowały na to świece?

Wpuścił Pottera do swojego gabinetu, gdzie zwykle przyjmował uczniów, chcących z nim porozmawiać poza lekcjami. Potter bywał tu zbyt często, odrabiając szlabany.

— Wytłumacz się, Potter — zażądał, gdy tylko ten zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Jestem twoim Słowikiem — wypalił jednym tchem i zamilkł.

Jego twarz przybrała nagle maskę. Severus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo sam to notorycznie robił. Maska na każdą okazję, jak je nazywał. Pokazywał to, co chcieli widzieć inni.

Potter przybrał właśnie pozę bezpieczeństwa. Czekał na jego reakcję.

— Czym? Mógłbyś to sprecyzować, czy to za trudne dla twojego umysłu pełnego piosenek.

Harry wyśpiewał oburzenie i zmieszanie, ale prawie natychmiast umilkł i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Przez pana tracę Kontrolę — odparł już spokojniej.

— Właśnie widzę, a jeżeli w ciągu minuty nie wyjaśnisz mi swego zachowania w pokoju wspólnym, a także co to jest słowik, twój Dom, ku mojemu oburzeniu, utraci trzydzieści punktów już tego wieczora.

— Nie potrzebuję szantażu, profesorze — odparł. A potem zaśpiewał.

O wieloletniej walce z Malfoyem, na którą on przyzwalał, będąc śmierciożercą-szpiegiem. O wszystkich uwagach, jakie musiał wysłuchiwać od własnego współdomownika, choć nigdy niczym mu się nie naraził.

Melodia powiedziała Severusowi tak wiele, że był niemal pewien, iż żadne słowa nie mogłyby tego ująć lepiej. Zrozumiał nagle, dlaczego Potter w końcu nie wytrzymał i dał upust swej złości. Widział awersję pomiędzy tymi dwoma chłopcami, ale brał to za zwyczajne utarczki nastolatków, no może odrobinę podszyte też panującą sytuacją. W końcu Draco, jako syn Lucjusza, nie mógł pokazać innej postawy względem wroga Czarnego Pana.

Pytająca melodia wyrwała go z transu i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

— A co ze słowikiem?

— Jestem Słowikiem. Twoim Słowikiem, Severusie Snape.

— Bardziej obrazowo poproszę.

— Zwykle Słowiki dobiera się odpowiednim ludziom. Jest to trudne, ale do zrealizowania. Jednak mnie nie można było nikomu przydzielić. Moja melodia nie odpowiadała żadnemu szukającemu Słowika. Dopiero w wieku dziewięciu lat odkryto, że moja pieśń magii sama szuka swego właściciela. Moja pieśń jest idealna twojej. Jestem twoim Słowikiem.

— I co z tym faktem?

— Będę dla ciebie śpiewał, kiedy tylko zechcesz.

— Stroisz sobie ze mnie żarty, Potter!

Harry chwilę milczał, patrząc na mężczyznę. Znał doskonale jego pieśń, nie musiał jej przyswajać.

Spojrzał na niego pustymi, wyzbytymi emocji oczami i znów zaśpiewał.

Z początku nieśmiało, dotąd śpiewał ludziom, którzy już go znali i kochali, którzy również należeli do Domu Pieśni. Severus nie znał żadnych praw i zasad Domu. Nie wiedział o nim nic, więc musiał cofnąć się i wyśpiewać Severusowi o tym, kim jest. Jednak nie potrafił.

Mógł jedynie przekazać Severusowi, jaki jest kamień w Wielkiej Sali, dobroć Rruk, która zajęła się nim, gdy przekroczył próg nowego domu.

Jestem Harry, mówiła pieśń, słabym, ale jednocześnie silnym, ponieważ jego oparciem był Dom Pieśni.

A potem dotarł do momentu, gdy przybył do Hogwartu. Gdy usłyszał głos Severusa i wiedział, że dla niego jednego się urodził, dla niego będzie śpiewał.

W swojej pieśni Harry sam usłyszał coś, co go zdumiało. Przez wszystkie emocjonalne wspomnienia, przewinęła się dysonansowa nuta. Nuta, mówiąca o ukrytej w nim ciemności. Taki sam mrok był i w Severusie.

Sięgnął po tę nutę, lecz ją zgubił. I stopniowo, szukając odnalazł ją, patrząc na mężczyznę. Wiedział, gdzie jest. Znów odnalazł siebie.

Jestem twoim Słowikiem, Severusie Snape.

Pieśń wolno zgasła.

Severus siedział w fotelu, zakrywając twarz drżącą dłonią.

Harry czekał. Pieśni Severusa były trudne, tak samo jak jego. Obaj nosi swoje blizny, choć jemu, wychowanemu w Domu Pieśni, mogącemu wszystko ukryć, przechować w Kontroli, było dużo łatwiej. Kontrola dawała mu pewne możliwości osłony, której nie mieli zwykli ludzie.

Zdarzało się Harry'mu myśleć o Voldemorcie. Nie było to trudne, gdy wszędzie dookoła słyszał jego pieśni, wplecione w życie innych. Bał się czasami, że gdyby wtedy nie spotkał Severusa, to właśnie Tom mógłby zostać jego patronem. Ta sama mroczna pieśń była i w nim.

Potem wybijał to sobie z głowy. To nie na pieśń magii Toma reagował, słysząc Snape'a, tylko na samego Severusa.

Zanucił ostrożnie i niepewnie, gdy mężczyzna nadal siedział nieruchomo. Dopiero wtedy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.

— Co ty ze mną robisz, Harry?

Pytanie Severusa było bardzo niepewne. Chłopak rozpoznał jednak w nim dobroć i uczucie lęku. Severus Snape, wieloletni śmierciożerca Lorda Voldemorta oraz zaufany szpieg Albusa Dumbledore'a, a także Postrach Hogwartu, lękał się siedemnastoletniego Harry'ego Pottera.

Chłopak drgnął. Snape nigdy dotąd nie użył jego imienia. Nie w takiej tonacji. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zbliżył do zajmowanego przez niego fotela. Kucnął przed mężczyzną i, kładąc mu dłonie na kolanach, zaśpiewał o zaufaniu, jakie w nim pokłada.

Delikatnie, ton po tonie, wplatał śmiech w melodię, która pobudziła mężczyznę do uniesienia kącików ust. Powoli wrócił do pieśni spokoju, aby Severus ukoił swój niepokój.

Gdy wreszcie zamilkł, dłoń mistrza eliksirów spoczywała na głowie Harry'ego.

— Co teraz zamierzasz? Co powinienem zrobić?

— Potwierdź Domowi Pieśni swój patronat nade mną. Nie wybrano cię tradycyjnie, bo to ja cie znalazłem, więc nie poniesiesz żadnych kosztów.

— Słowiki są drogie?

— Cena jest różna. Zwykle bardzo drogie. Zdarzyło się, że pewien władca oddał jedną trzecią swego królestwa za Słowika. Nigdy nie poskarżył się, że cena była wygórowana.

Tym razem Severus nic nie powiedział, obserwując uważnie Harry'ego. Ten poczuł się niepewnie.

— Czym więcej będziesz do mnie mówił, tym lepiej poznam twoje pieśni.

— To chyba powinienem milczeć.

Potter rozumiał, że ten człowiek jest bardzo niebezpieczny, nie jest tylko jego protektorem.

Nie wiedział, jak to powiedzieć, więc zaśpiewał. Nie używał prawie wcale słów. Wolał przekazać to za pomocą melodii i rytmu, które opowiadały o latach strachu, bólu i pokładanych w nim nadziejach. Jednocześnie oczekiwał pokoju, walcząc o sprawy, które uważał za ważne i cenne.

Harry pozwolił, żeby jego głos tańczył po gabinecie Severusa, pozwalając zniekształcać się i wzbogacając swoją pieśń o dodatkowe głębie.

Pieśń Severusa dała mu siłę i odwagę, żeby zaśpiewać mu o przyjaźni i ofiarowaniu zaufania. Nie potrafił jednak jeszcze wpleść w nią pieśni miłości. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Severus patrzył na chłopaka zaniepokojony, ale nie ze strachem przez to, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio udało się komuś doprowadzić go do takiego stanu roztrzęsienia. Jakby wszystkie jego nerwy wywleczono na zewnątrz. Tylko, że nie czuł się z tym źle.

— I tylko tyle? Będziesz śpiewał dla mnie? Jakie ty masz z tego korzyści?

Harry wiedział, że to pytanie padnie. Esste zwykle sama prowadziła rozmowy z patronami, ale ponieważ Harry'ego obejmowała inna zasada, musiał go przygotować.

— Jestem twoim Słowikiem. Co ze mną uczynisz, zależeć będzie tylko od ciebie. Jestem zależny od poziomu wolności, jaką mi dasz, ale wiedz, że to odbija się na mojej pieśni.

Zanucił mu obraz ptaka zamkniętego w klatce, który musi patrzeć na świat przez złote kraty swego więzienia. Jego smutną pieśń, dopóki nie uchylono drzwiczek i nie dano mu wyboru. Pieśń unosiła się i opadała różnymi tonacjami, podkreślając mocno jeden przekaz: zniewól mnie, a moje pieśni przestaną sprawiać ci przyjemność. Dasz mi wolność, a nigdy tego nie pożałujesz.

— Zabrzmiało jak groźba — zauważył Severus, gdy Harry umilkł.

Potter zanucił przeprosiny i wstał.

— Zawsze będziesz tak odpowiadał?

— Jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz. Śpiewomowa jest dla mnie jak oddychanie. Naprawdę dużo Kontroli potrzebuję, aby normalnie mówić.

— Śpiewomowa? Kontrola? Wytłumaczysz mi to?

— Oczywiście. Kiedy tylko zechcesz.

Severus zerknął na zegar. Cisza nocna zaczęła się już dawno temu.

— Musisz wrócić do dormitorium. Porozmawiamy jutro. Możesz przyjść kiedy tylko zechcesz.

Potter tylko kiwnął głową, nie okazując po sobie żadnych emocji. Odkąd Severus dość spokojnie przyjął wieść o posiadaniu Słowika, jego wahania w Kontroli natychmiast zanikły. Naprawdę odzyskał siebie i jednocześnie czuł się jakby pełniejszy.

— Odprowadzę cię. Nie potrzebuję Filcha, jęczącego mi nad głową o błąkających się uczniach i to jeszcze z mojego Domu.

Lekko stłumiona melodia powiedziała Snape'owi, że nie musi się martwić.

— I tak cię odprowadzę. — W głosie mężczyzny brzmiało takie zdecydowanie, że Harry więcej nie oponował.

Gdy w końcu stanęli przed wejściem do dormitorium i parę spóźnialskich Ślizgonów, nadal oblegających pokój wspólny, uniosło głowy, by spojrzeć, kto wraca tak późno, Severus dodał:

— Ma pan szlaban, panie Potter przez najbliższy czas do odwołania. Codziennie pojawi się pan w moim gabinecie zaraz po kolacji. Resztę uzgodnię z Domem Pieśni.

— Dobrze, profesorze Snape — odparł bezbarwnie chłopak.

Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i wejście wróciło na swoje miejsce.

A Harry Potter, nucąc wesoło i całkiem energicznie, skierował kroki do sypialni. Ku zdziwieniu tych kilku Ślizgonów, wcale nie wyglądał na załamanego swoim szlabanem.


	4. Rozdział Trzeci - Pieśń

**Słowik Severusa**

**Rozdział Trzeci**

**Pieśń**

Od samego rana, Ślizgoni byli dziwnie ożywieni, wręcz kipieli energią, przygotowując się na nowy dzień. Nikt nie dopatrywał się przyczyny w melodii, która rozbrzmiewała od momentu, gdy Harry wstał.

Jego bezsłowna pieśń pobudzała nastroje oczekiwania i ciekawości, które płonęły w samym Ślizgonie i nie hamował tego Kontrolą. Gdy opuścił sypialnię, rytm pieśń stał się wyraźniejszy.

— Potter!

Krzyk Malfoya nie uciszył Pottera. Spojrzał na niego i zanucił zapytanie.

— Co ty wyrabiasz? — odparł mu pytaniem Draco, nie zauważając, że Potter zanucił swoje pytanie.

Harry przestał nucić, urywając melodię, która rozbrzmiewała jeszcze przez kilka sekund w salonie.

— Coś ci znowu przeszkadza, Malfoy? Mogę powtórzyć wczorajsze? Chcesz tego? Na przykład w Wielkiej Sali?

Wyraźny mars zagościł na czole arystokraty.

— Grozisz mi? Już dostałeś szlaban!

Harry uśmiechnął się i zanucił szybko, mijając go i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Tuż przy nim, odwrócił się i zaśpiewał ostrzeżenie do wszystkich z Mrocznym Znakiem. Nie było to trudne. Wręcz widział czarne smugi pieśni magii Toma i wystarczyło je wpleść w pieśń. Zaśpiewał czysto i głośno. Śpiewał im to, co czuli. O żądzy magii, a oni płonęli i tracili panowanie. A potem zmienił melodię. Dał im odczuć ból, zmęczenie oraz upokorzenie tych, co służą Voldemortowi.

Kilku nie wytrzymało i uciekło do sypialni. A Harry po prostu wyszedł.

Jeśli będzie musiał, nie spocznie, powtarzając im tę pieśń do skutku. Aż zmądrzeją.

Teraz nie musiał się już ukrywać. Wiedział, że ta nagła zmiana zaskoczy wszystkich, ale nareszcie będzie mógł być sobą.

Słowikiem.

Nawet, jeżeli nadal pozostanie Harrym Potterem, Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, to będzie mógł nareszcie śpiewać.

Wielka Sala była już w sporej części wypełniona podekscytowanymi uczniami. Nauczyciele wręczali plany zajęć prefektom. Gdy Harry otrzymał swój, uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Już na pierwszych zajęciach zobaczy się ze Snape'em. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry z eliksirów, a fakt, że musiał się kontrolować, nie ułatwiał mu nauki.

Dopiero dziś zwrócił uwagę na nowego nauczyciela, siedzącego obok McGonagall.

— Kto to? — zapytał sąsiada przy stole.

— Slughorn. Będzie nas uczył eliksirów.

— Eliksirów? — Kontrola drgnęła. — A co ze Snape'em?

— Obrona.

Kilka nut pełnych mieszanych emocji uciekło Harry'emu i talerze na stole Slytherinu zadrżały. Odpowiadający mu Ślizgon rozejrzał się niepewnie i odsunął od Pottera.

Harry wrócił do posiłku, obserwując nowego mistrza eliksirów. Przez niego zobaczy Snape'a dopiero po obiedzie. Z drugiej strony był ciekaw, jak będzie wyglądała lekcja obrony z opiekunem Domu. Gryfoni nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. Zwłaszcza Weasley, odkąd z Malfoyem notorycznie wygrywali Puchar Quidditcha, obrońca Gryfonów był na nich wściekły. Oczywiście fakt, że Potter był Ślizgonem, miał w tym fakcie pierwsze miejsce.

Harry zastanawiał się, jak Ronald Weasley zareagowałby na jego pieśń. Nie był tak łatwy do rozgryzienia jak Malfoy, ulepiony z całkiem innej gliny. Twardszy, ale i za bardzo pewny siebie. Jego pieśń miała ogień. A ogień gasi się wodą.

Zjadł i skierował się powoli w stronę sali eliksirów. Może będzie miał okazję wsłuchać się w pieśń profesora Slughorna, zanim zacznie po nim krzyczeć.

Drzwi do sali eliksirów były już otwarte, a sam profesor siedział za biurkiem i rozmawiał z uczniami. Harry przystanął na moment w progu. Taka sytuacja nigdy nie zdarzyłaby się na zajęciach Snape'a.

— Wchodź, wchodź, młodzieńcze. — Usłyszał zaproszenie i zmarszczył brwi.

Głos Slughorna nie niósł w swoim tonie niczego miłego, choć próbował właśnie taki nadać mu wydźwięk. Harry'ego trudno jednak było zmylić.

Slughorn, a dokładniej jego pieśń, już w pierwszych tonach był fałszywy. Harry nie wyczuwał od niego prawdę mówiąc nut Toma, ale i tak nie mógł mu ufać. Coś w tym mężczyźnie było ułudą, maską, która zostanie szybko zdjęta, gdy tylko Potter dłużej wsłucha się w melodię.

Lekcje były diametralnie różne od tych prowadzonych przez Snape'a. Pomimo zniknięcia ciągłych krytyk poprzedniego mistrza i poprawy działań większości osób, Harry wolałby starego Snape'a niż Slughorna, który wychwalał go na każdym kroku. Tylko dzięki Kontroli udawało się Potterowi nie odśpiewać fałszywych uznań mężczyzny. Nie rozumiał, jak można być tak nieszczerym. Pojmował, że takie zachowanie profesora jest staraniem się ukrycia czegoś, a nie faktem bycia wrogiem. Mężczyzna nie był śmierciożercą, ani szpiegiem Voldemorta, ale jednocześnie jego zachowanie nie było prawdziwe. A Harry nie wiedział dlaczego, więc musiał zachować ostrożność.

Trzy godziny eliksirów w końcu minęły i wszyscy skierowali się znów do Wielkiej Sali na lunch.

Potter cicho nucił po drodze i nawet Irytek zatoczył nad nim koło, zaciekawiony, ale nie zrobił mu żadnego ze swoich psikusów. Posiłek niemiłosiernie dłużył się Harry'emu. Wyczekiwał pierwszej lekcji obrony z Severusem.

Sowia poczta podczas obiadu była niespotykaną rzadkością, a tym bardziej zaskakująca w takiej ilości. Chyba każdy obecny uczeń otrzymał sowę.

Harry od razu rozpoznał wydanie „Proroka". Nie było to jednak zwykłe czy nawet wieczorne wydanie, na które było jeszcze za wcześnie. Czerwone litery były jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe. „Prorok Codzienny" zwykle stosował czarnobiałą grafikę.

Lądowanie Hedwigi odwróciło na moment i jego uwagę, gdy wystawiła mu nóżkę z przywiązanym do niej listem. Od razu rozpoznał pismo Esste.

„_Drogi Harry,_

_Twój patron właśnie potwierdził swój status._

_Gratuluje, Słowiku._

_Oby pieśni były z tobą._

_Mistrzyni Pieśni."_

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Mistrzyni nie lubiła pisać listów. Twierdziła, że to odzieranie słów z melodii. Odetchnął głęboko, chowając list do torby.

Pieśń na sali się zmieniła i to tak diametralnie, że natychmiast to wychwycił. Pełna ciekawości i niepewności, rozbrzmiewała z każdej strony. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł mnóstwo wpatrzonych w siebie par oczu. Chyba „Prorok" znów o nim pisał.

— Naprawdę jesteś Słowikiem?

Pytanie Pansy było przesycone zachwytem. Kiwnął twierdząco głową i ta odpowiedź ją ucieszyła. Dziewczyna była bardzo prosta, szkoda tylko, że starała się to ukryć za fałszywą fasadą. Wśród Ślizgonów było to już właściwie codziennością. Przecież i on się ukrywał przez tyle lat.

Szum narastał.

Harry nawet nie musiał czytać gazety, domyślając się, jakich bzdur mogła natworzyć. Mało kto rozumiał zasady rządzące Słowikami i Domem Pieśni.

— Naprawdę należysz do profesora Snape'a? — Tym razem odezwał się Blaise.

— Nie jestem jego własnością na ten dziwny, wykreowany przez tę durną gazetę, sposób. Nie twórzcie sobie jakiegoś chorego obrazu tego układu. Słowik musi mieć patrona, inaczej jego pieśni nie są pełne. To dwustronny pakt.

— Niczego nie insynuuję — bronił się Zabini.

— Robisz to. Słyszę to w twoim głosie. I nie tylko ty. — Potter machnął ręką, ogarniając całą salę.

Pieśń uniosła się cicho i powoli. Nabrała siły, odbijając się od ścian. Harry wyśpiewał wszystkim ich niezrozumienie. Ich zazdrość, antypatię i złość.

— Proszę natychmiast przestać, panie Potter! — nakazał Snape, pojawiając się u jego boku i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Nie pamiętam, abym zezwolił ci śpiewać. A tym bardziej wyprowadzać z równowagi większą ilość uczniów.

— Przepraszam, profesorze Snape. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

— Taką mam nadzieję — odparł chłodno i ruszył dalej w kierunku stołu.

Kontrola Harry'ego nawet nie drgnęła i usiadł zadowolony na swoim miejscu. Obecność Severusa była uspokajająca.

— Jesteś szurnięty, Potter — burknął Malfoy. — Popatrz, co narobiłeś.

Ślizgon spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Spora liczba osób była bliska załamania, kilkoro patrzyło na niego wściekłe, ale naprawdę wielu uczniów było zwyczajnie smutnych. Słyszał ich pieśni; wszystkie brzmiały podobnie i mówiły mu, że trudno im zrozumieć tę nową sytuację. Starali się rozjaśnić sobie sprawę przy pomocy gazety i nie ich winą było, że podawane w niej informacje były fałszywe. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie mógł zaśpiewać w odpowiedzi na te zarzuty. Severus mu zabronił.

Wstał i ruszył w jego stronę. Nie pamiętał, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek przerwał posiłek profesorom, ale jak inaczej miałby zapytać Snape'a o pozwolenie.

— Profesorze Snape? — zwrócił jego uwagę, gdy ten właśnie cicho rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę z pytającym spojrzeniem.

— Słucham, panie Potter.

— Czy mogę zaśpiewać? Zaniepokoiłem sporo uczniów wcześniejszą pieśnią.

Mistrz eliksirów omiótł spojrzeniem salę, a następnie zwrócił się w stronę Albusa.

— Dyrektorze, co pan o tym sądzi?

— Jestem skłonny przychylić się do prośby Harry'ego. Zaśpiewaj, chłopcze.

Harry czekał, patrząc na Severusa. Tylko chwilę zajęło Snape'owi zrozumienie tego oczekiwania.

— Tak, panie Potter. Zezwalam ci śpiewać.

Ślizgon pochylił głowę w podziękowaniu.

Stanął na pierwszym stopniu podwyższenia i przymknął powieki. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by wsłuchać się w panujące nastroje. W międzyczasie uczniowie ucichli, zastanawiając się, co się zaraz stanie, skoro Ślizgon stał przed nimi wszystkimi.

Potter był pewien, że początkowych tonów nikt nie wychwyci, choć one już współgrały z pieśnią magii. Mógł wreszcie udowodnić, jak dobrze wyszkolonym był Słowikiem. Severus będzie z niego dumny. Powoli dostosowywał głos do przestrzeni, w której musiał być słyszany. Przyjął do siebie echo emocji panujących na sali, lecz tym razem nie oddał ich wzmocnionych. Nie taki był cel. Zaśpiewał słowa bez znaczenia, chcąc zwrócić uwagę wszystkich. Dopiero wtedy użył śpiewomowy. Opowiedział im o Domu Pieśni i obowiązkach szkolonych tam Słowików. Panującej w nim atmosferze miłości i dobroci. Braku nieufności i zdrady. Śpiewał o tym, czym jest Słowik i sporą część tej pieśni kierował zwłaszcza do Severusa. Mówił wszystkim, że Słowiki nie są niewolnikami. Przynależność do patrona otwiera przed nimi inne spojrzenia na pieśni. Kształcą je i ulepszają.

Zanucił im na koniec jego własne zmieszanie i przeprosiny, jednak utkał w pieśń także ostrzeżenie.

Słowiki nie są bezbronne.

Pieśń magii drżała w melodii, zmuszając do słuchania i Harry przeciął ją jedną ostrą nutą, milknąc zaraz potem.

Zebrani milczeli, gdy odwracał się w stronę Severusa. Jego twarz nie wyrażała początkowo niczego, ale Harry wyczuwał, że jego pieśń została zrozumiana.

— Może pan usiąść, panie Potter. — Ton w głosie mężczyzny targnął Kontrolą Harry'ego.

Snape był na niego zły.

Dlaczego? Co zrobił nie tak, że wzbudził gniew opiekuna? Czy jego pieśń nie była tak dobra, jak sądził, ze jest?

Harry po raz pierwszy napotkał taki odzew na swoją pieśń.

Esste wspominała coś o tym, ale dotychczas nigdy nie brał tego pod uwagę. Jego pieśni przecież były dobre, wręcz doskonałe.

Nie miał jednak czasu dłużej o tym rozmyślać. Zbliżała się obrona ze Snape'em.

OOO


	5. Rozdział Czwarty - Tłumaczenia

**Słowik Severusa**

**Beta: **Emerald

**Muzyka do tego rozdziału:** ** watch?v=8Fwinlpv1J0**

**Rozdział Czwarty**

**Tłumaczenia**

Obrona okazała się dla Harry'ego katorgą, którą mógł porównać chyba tylko do tortur Voldemorta. Snape całe zajęcia przepytywał wszystkich, sprawdzając stan wiedzy, a jednocześnie kompletnie ignorował jednego ucznia, właśnie jego.

Po lekcji po prostu wyszedł, nie dając najmniejszej szansy na rozmowę. Harry musiał poczekać do wieczora. Nie przypuszczał, aby Snape miał dla niego wcześniej czas, nawet jeżeli oznajmił, że może do niego przychodzić o każdej porze.

Wrócił więc do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów i usiadł w jednym z wolnych foteli, cicho nucąc pieśń spokoju. Zwykle nikt mu nie przeszkadzał, ale tak było, zanim dowiedziano się, że został Słowikiem ich opiekuna.

Od kilku minut nie dawała mu wytchnienia pieśń unosząca się w salonie. Nawet jeśli nikt na niego bezpośrednio nie patrzył, wszyscy byli nim zaintrygowani w takim samym stopniu jak na pierwszym roku.

— Możecie przestać? — Zanucenie tego było odruchowe.

— Profesor zabronił ci śpiewać — rzucił któryś z młodszych.

— Nie może mi zabronić oddychać. Śpiew jest dla mnie powietrzem.

Pieśń ukazała im rybę wyjętą z wody i wyrzuconą na brzeg.

— Czyli nie jesteś mu posłuszny? To twój patron.

— Patron i właściciel to nie to samo. Mam prawo do swobody i wolnej woli. Czy ty zawsze słuchasz się rodziców? — zapytał i młody Ślizgon pokręcił głową przecząco, odsuwając się.

— Dlaczego właśnie profesor Snape? — odezwała się Pansy, obserwując jak poprzedni rozmówca szepcze z przyjaciółmi. — Czemu jego wybrałeś?

Uśmiechnął się i zaśpiewał cicho o magii. O jej niezwykłości, pragnieniach, które można spełnić ruchem dłoni. O jej pięknie i szkaradności. Bólu, jaki sprawia. Złu i cierpieniu wyrządzanymi klątwami . A potem splótł to wszystko w obraz Severusa. Pokazał jego siłę, odwagę, upór i dążenie do celu. Wyśpiewał jego mrok, cięte słowa i wszystko co po prostu w nim jest, a co spowodowało, że go wybrał.

Pansy patrzyła na niego jak urzeczona. Oprzytomniała jednak szybko.

— Czy śpiewasz też normalne piosenki?

Harry roześmiał się szczerze.

— Oczywiście. Nie zawsze patron chce słuchać tylko ludzkich uczuć.

— Mógłbyś…? — zapytała niepewnie.

— Dlaczego? — odparł pytaniem, wyczuwając, że coś kryje się za tą prośbą.

— Moja babcia słyszała kiedyś śpiew Słowika. Opowiadała, że taka pieśń zapada w duszy. Rozumiem ją trochę, bo każda twoja pieśń, które dotąd słyszałam, sprawiał, że po jej wybrzmieniu chciałam działać, a nie biernie stać i czekać.

— Dobrze, zaśpiewam — zgodził się Harry, wskazując jej fotel, z którego wstał. — Specjalnie dla ciebie.

Zawsze miał miękkie serce, gdy ktoś go o coś prosił. Czasami śmiał się sam z siebie, że trafił do złego Domu.

Oparł się ramieniem o zagłówek fotela i wsłuchał w Pansy, znajdując jej lęk, który wykorzystał do utworzenia pieśni. Zaczął śpiewać, wyczuwając też, że uwaga wszystkich ponownie skupia się na nim. Spojrzał na Pansy i zaśpiewał o poszukiwaniach wśród gwiazd, w śniegu, a nawet we wspomnieniach, które nie zawsze były dobre. O szukaniu wśród wojen, pokoju, na pustych ulicach, gdzie nikną ślady tego, kogo poszukiwała. O samotności przy bladym blasku nocnego, rozgwieżdżonego nieba, bieli śniegu wśród pamiętnych dni. Tylko przy nikłym świetle, pozwalającym podążać do przodu w poszukiwaniach upragnionej miłości. Delikatnie wplótł pieśń miłości, ale na tyle słabo, by nie została mylnie zrozumiana. Tylko tyle, żeby dało się ją minimalnie odczuć, jak coś, co się znało, ale utraciło i pragnęło odzyskać.

Cicha melodia już pozbawiona śpiewomowy harmonizowała z uczuciami słuchających, uspokajając ich dźwiękami, by z dalekim echem w końcu umilknąć.

Dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, podczas której Harry wyjął chusteczkę i podał ją dziewczynie. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

— To było cudowne.

— Dziękuję.

Pokój wspólny ożył, gdy wszyscy nagle zaczęli dyskutować o nim. Kilka osób skłoniło głowę w jego stronę, dziękując niemo, nikt jednak nie podszedł. Nie był tym zdziwiony. Wiadomo było nie od dziś, że przyjaźnie z nim, na jakimkolwiek poziomie, były niebezpieczne.

— Teraz wybacz. Zbliża się mój szlaban u profesora Snape'a.

— Ale nie byłeś na kolacji.

— Nie szkodzi. Ten szlaban i tak będzie wystarczająco ciężki, żebym musiał teraz martwić się swój żołądek.

Pożegnał dziewczynę i wyszedł przez otwór, służący im za główne wejście. Zawsze kojarzyło się mu to z wpełzaniem do jamy, ale jakby na to nie patrzeć byli Wężami.

Opuszczenie posiłku nie było zamierzone. Zwyczajnie po obronie nie miał apetytu, a teraz to nie grało już roli. Potem może podkradnie się do kuchni i skrzaty go nakarmią. O ile po rozmowie z rozgniewanym patronem będzie miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek apetyt. Drzwi do gabinetu Snape'a otworzyły się natychmiast, gdy zapukał.

— Kolacja jest na stoliku.

Mężczyzna wskazał mebel i wrócił do pracy przy biurku, pisząc cos szybko.

Harry stał przy drzwiach, które zamknęły się zaraz za nim. Patrzył tylko na profesora, nie poruszając się za wyjątkiem oddychania.

— Długo masz zamiar tam stać? Nie było cię na kolacji, skrzaty poinformowały mnie, że w kuchni także nie byłeś. Zjedz coś.

Harry zanucił odmowę, ale podszedł bliżej, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko Snape'a. Mężczyzna zauważył, że ten znów zastosował swoją maskę. Nie skomentował tego.

— Twoja Mistrzyni jest bardzo oszczędna w słowach. Nie udzieliła mi żadnych informacji, nakazując mi wręcz, żebym od ciebie uzyskał potrzebne odpowiedzi.

Potter potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Jego zielone oczy nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia i Severus czuł się odrobinę nieswojo.

— O co chodzi, panie Potter? Wczoraj wręcz nie mogłeś milczeć.

Młody Ślizgon odetchnął i zanucił swoją niepewność.

— Dlaczego jestem zły na ciebie? — Brwi mistrza eliksirów uniosły się wysoko. — Czy ty nie dostrzegasz, co robisz z ludźmi? To, czego dokonałeś z uczniami w Wielkiej Sali jest karygodne! Twoja Mistrzyni nie uczyła cię o tym, że igranie z uczuciami jest niebezpieczne?

— Nie bawiłem się niczyimi uczuciami — bronił się Harry.

— Ależ robiłeś to i to z całą premedytacją i świadomością. Nie wiem, czy inni zauważają i rozumieją, co robisz. To jest złe.

— Złe? Przecież tylko im wytłumaczyłem…

— Ty im narzuciłeś swoje wytłumaczenie. Wręcz zmusiłeś ich do uwierzenia w każde twoje słowo. To tak jakbyś użył _Imperio_ na całej szkole i nikt poza mną tego nie dostrzegł.

— I co w tym złego? Zrozumieli to, co chciałem przekazać i o to tylko mi chodziło.

Severus potarł nasadę nosa, gdy nieuchronna migrena zaczynała się niepostrzeżenie i błyskawicznie zbliżać ogromnymi krokami olbrzyma.

— Zabraniam ci śpiewać w ten sposób.

Harry wstał, usłyszawszy ten zakaz. Poza tym ruchem nic nie zdradziło w jego twarzy czy postawie, że Kontrola została zachwiana.

— Możesz śpiewa normalnie, ale wykorzystywanie uczuć innych, by nimi manipulować jest… niemoralne. Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, to jak użycie zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego.

— To jak mam śpiewać?

— Od siebie. To chyba zrozumiałe?

Czy to o tym wspominała Esste, gdy mówiła, że pozna inne pieśni? Jak można śpiewać od siebie? Przecież Kontrola zatrzymuje uczucia. Czyżby miał ją za każdym razem uchylać, gdy będzie śpiewał? Będzie wtedy odsłonięty, jak się będzie bronił?

Kiwnął jednak Severusowi, że rozumie i usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

— Opowiedz mi teraz o Kontroli. — Snape jakby czytał mu w myślach.

—Od chwili przekroczenia progu Domu Pieśni wszyscy uczą się Kontroli. Panowania nad swoimi uczuciami oraz emocjami — rzekł.

— Ty chyba nie jesteś w tym najlepszy. Wielokrotnie wybuchałeś, wpadając w kłopoty.

Harry uśmiechnął się z lekka ironicznie i trochę wyrozumiale, co nadało jego twarzy odrobinę diabelski wyraz.

— Ludzie oczekują pewnych zachowań w danych sytuacjach. Nie mogłem być Słowikiem, więc musiałem się dostosować. Nigdy nie złamałem Kontroli. Czasami się zachwiała, jak przy Malfoyu, ale nigdy nie runęła całkowicie.

— Opisz mi jak dla ciebie wygląda Kontrola.

— Jest jak jezioro — odparł chłopak, uśmiechając się w duchu na wspomnienie lekcji z Esste.

— A dokładniej?

— Wie pan, jak powstaje jezioro?

— Oczywiście. Rzeka wpływa w dolinę, woda nie ma jak wypłynąć, więc napełnia ją dopóty, dopóki nie przeleje się przez krawędź. Woda nie może sięgnąć wyżej niż najniższy punkt — wytłumaczył najprościej.

— To właśnie jest Kontrola — zauważył Harry.

— Dlaczego to jest Kontrola? — zapytał, choć zaczynał pojmować znaczenie.

— Bo jest głębokie. Gdyby najniższe miejsce było wyżej, jezioro byłoby głębsze.

— A gdyby było niżej?

— Nie byłoby jeziora.

— Czyli Kontrola to stawianie sobie samemu pewnych murów na okazywanie emocji? — upewniał się profesor.

Harry zanucił zadowolone potwierdzenie, że został zrozumiany.

— To rodzaj oklumencji. I uczą was tego od najmłodszych lat? To wydaje mi się okrutne.

— Okrutne?

— Nie możecie okazać uczuć, bo Kontrola was w tym ograniczeniu zamyka, jak dolina więzi rzekę — odparł sucho.

— Nikt nas nie więzi!

— Nie mam na myśli normalnie rozumianego więzienia. Wydaje mi się, ze ta Kontrola was wypacza, Potter. Nie jesteś tak do końca sobą.

— Wypacza? — Harry zaczynał się gubić w tej rozmowie.

Zanucił niezrozumienie. Jego pieśń wzburzała drobne przedmioty w gabinecie. Sporo rzeczy grzechotało na swoich miejscach w licznych regałach.

— Przestań! — nakazał ostro Snape, zerkając na fiolki z eliksirami.

Harry posłusznie zamilkł.

— Tak naprawdę wydaje mi się, że Dom Pieśni pozbawia was emocji. Jesteście w środku puści.

— Mamy pieśni…

— Które są emocjami innych ludzi — przerwał mu profesor. — Wypożyczacie je tylko. Nie ma w nich was.

Potter zmarszczył czoło i było jasne, że nie bardzo podoba mu się to stwierdzenie. Nagle, bez powodu, zaczął śpiewać. W pierwszej chwili Severus nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Potem pojął, że Harry chce mu coś udowodnić, ale skoro nigdy nie zaznał prawdziwych emocji, nie potrafił ich teraz pokazać. Jego pieśń była po raz pierwszy nieudolna, jakby uczył się dopiero śpiewać. Nie mógł wpleść w to uczuć Severusa, bo ten już go rozgryzł i nie dał się wciągnąć. Otoczył się murem oklumencji, tak samo jak Harry stosował swoją Kontrolę. Patrzył na śpiewającego chłopaka z lekkim politowaniem, cierpliwie czekając aż skończy. Tyle, że ten przeszedł nagle na melodię, która wyrażała jego zdumienie i jednocześnie niezrozumienie.

Słowik zamilkł.

— Dobrze. Coś tam pojąłeś z naszej rozmowy. Twoje pieśni przestały całkowicie na mnie wpływać. Musisz nauczyć się nowych. Takich, w których będziesz ty.

Harry nadal milczał. Po chwili odwrócił się i zaczął jeść przygotowaną kolację.


End file.
